Baby of Mine
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: Sequel to New Beginnings. Carol and David enjoy family life with their new son but Harry is quite a handful and he is already making his mark on Albert Square. What will the family get up too? Please Review xxx Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was six o clock in the morning and everything seemed quiet, Carol and David were cuddling up in bed while Simon was snoring next door. Then, suddenly the cries of a baby echoed in the bedroom and David sighed. "Morning Harry." He mumbled tiredly as he got of bed. Harry Simon Wicks was now two months old and was quite a handful but his parents loved him though they were old enough to be his grandparents but it weren't how old you were, it was if you could handle the responsibility that mattered. David lifted Harry out his crib and the dreadful smell indicated that Harry needed changing. "I'll do it, you did it earlier", Carol whispered as she got out of bed. David passed Harry over to Carol who lay him on the changing mat on the floor, "Shall we change your smelly bum bum?", She said in a childlike voice and David began laughing. She kept pulling funny faces at Harry who began to smile, David noticed this, "He's smiling at you.", He said softly and Carol smiled at Harry who began kicking his legs once his nappy was changed. "Your a right little football player, ain't you?", Carol said to Harry. She picked him up and passed him to David who cuddled him to his chest. He then put him back in his crib, stroking his head. Carol climbed back into bed and David joined her, he held her in his arms as they watched Harry fall back to sleep.

When they both went downstairs with Harry three hours later, Simon was already up and dressed for work. "I'm off, Max will go bananas if I'm late. See you later." He called as he headed out the door. Simon had been a great help with Harry and David loved to be close to his brother again. As David bottle fed Harry Carol began preparing breakfast, "As we're on leave, we might as well make the most of it. Our anniversary is coming up and I want it to be special.", Carol said as she buttered toast, David nodded in agreement as he rubbed Harry's back to bring up his wind. "I've been thinking about that. I'm going to ask Simon if he'll look after Harry while we go out somewhere." Carol smiled at him, "Sounds perfect." She said in a low voice and David noticed Carol stare at him in a seductive way, "I know what your after Carol." He said as he placed Harry in his Moses basket that was on the kitchen table. He leaned into the Moses basket, "Are you going to be a good boy for your uncle Simon?", He babytalked to Harry before blowing on his belly which caused Harry to smile again. He lifted the Moses basket up and put in the living room. Then he went back into the kitchen and kissed Carol passionately and longingly, Carol got lost in the embrace then broke it off quickly, "I can't David, what about Harry?", She said and David thought about this, "Your right, I'll think of something." He sat at the table and Carol sat on his knee, cuddling him, falling more and more in love with him by the day and the feeling was mutual. He was her first, her last, her everything and now they had Harry as well as Bianca, her kids, Sonya and Simon and they were happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol awoke in the morning to find a huge bouquet of roses on the vanity table and she smiled widely, David came in and sat down on the bed, "Happy Anniversary my darling." He whispered as he kissed her and wrapped her arms around him, "I love them and I love you." She said in their kiss then she stopped, "I've got a present for you." She said seductively as she opened her dressing gown and revealed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, "Horny devil ain't you?", David mumbled as he slid his hands over her breasts and stomach then Carol pulled him on top of her and they kissed passionately and fiercely with David pulling of his trousers and growing them on the floor, Carol fumbled about with his shirt before throwing it on the floor. Then he lay on top of her again and Carol wrapped her legs round his waist while resting her feet on his bum as he pumped away at her. The bed began creaking and David wondered if Sonya or Simon could hear what was going on. Carol moaned and rested her head against the pillows as David moved within her. After what seemed like hours, David groaned deeply emptying his load inside her and Carol shouted his name as they climaxed. He rolled of her breathing heavily, "Happy anniversary Mrs Wicks." He managed to say and Carol rested her head on his shoulder, "Happy Anniversary Mr Wicks." She replied, kissing his neck.

A foul smell greeted Carol as she went in the living room, "Come on darling, let's change your nappy." Carol said softly to Harry as she lay him on the changing mat. David came in and held his breath, the smell was horrible. Once Carol had finished changing Harry, she passed him over to David, "He was our early anniversary present, just a shame I couldn't have had a longer pregnancy." Carol mumbled as she kissed Harry's head, David Nodded then cuddled harry but this was a mistake. All of a sudden, Harry fetched and David sighed. Sonya started laughing, "Looks like Harry's given you an anniversary present David." She exclaimed and Carol grabbed some baby wipes and cleaned up the spit up from David's Jacket. At that moment, Simon came in with a wad of money, "Alright Davie, happy anniversary." And he gave the money to David. "Simon, where did you get this money from?", Simon tapped the side of his nose, "Never you mind. I want you and Carol to enjoy yourself so that money is towards tonight. Spend it how you like." He said proudly and Carol kissed his cheek. "And I will look after Harry." Sonya cut in and David and Carol smiled.

Later that night, Carol dressed into a pale blue dress which matched her eyes and she pulled her hair up into a bun. David watched her, captivated by her beauty while holding Harry. "Doesn't mummy look like beautiful?", he said to Harry, Harry just gurgled. Carol came out then, smiling at Harry who was trying to suck his toes. "Aww, bless him." Carol cooed, David leaned forward and kissed Carol, "You are gorgeous, do you know that?" He whispered and Carol looked into his eyes and said softly, "and so are you."

After a romantic dinner, Carol and David began a slow walk back to the house, they were holding hands, "David" Carol said, "If you had been around while I was pregnant with Bianca, would you have still loved me?" David stopped then and pulled Carol to him, looking into her eyes, "I have never stopped loving you even when I was like the way I was. I knew from the minute I saw you that you were the one for me. You've given two beautiful children and there's nowhere I would rather be now than with you." Carol gave him a long and tender kiss before they walked back to the house. Sonya had just settled Harry to sleep and she kissed them both goodbye.

David and Carol lay in bed after they had made love and all the love they had for each other was unbelievable. Harry had brought them so much joy in their lives and they loved being with him and David was grateful that he had been given another chance to be a father again after his mistakes with Bianca, Joe and Karen. They were brought out of their reverie when Harry began crying for his night feed and Carol got out of bed, "Alright sweetheart, mummy here." She called as she picked him up and cuddled him before taking him downstairs. David watched them and laughed, Harry was a little handful at the best of times but he was such a beautiful baby Inheriting both his parents good looks and David hoped that Harry wouldn't turn into someone who break hearts and he would make sure that wouldn't be the case.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, David was left on his own while Sonya took Carol out for the day and Simon had left that morning to go to work, leaving David in charge of Harry. By the afternoon Harry had gone through four nappies, five bottle feeds and had cried for England yet David didn't feel the urge to run away instead he changed Harry, he fed him, brought up his wind and held him as he bawled his head off. In the afternoon, Harry was being fed for the sixth time and David hoped that he wasn't sick on his shirt, "Your a greedy little bugger, aren't you?", he said as he rubbed Harry's back, Harry began hiccuping then and David sighed, "I hope your not going to ruin my shirt", he said in a mock stern voice before putting the bottle back into his mouth. He smiled as Harry suckled, he held Harry's tiny hand as Harry digested on the milk. David never thought that he would have another chance to be a father after his failings with his other children but he had been given another chance albeit over thirty years after his last child was born. Harry was a blessing and both he and Carol loved him with all their heart. After Harry had enough and his wind was brought up, David placed him on his chest and Harry slowly began to fall asleep, David kissed his head, "Your so beautiful, you look just like your mummy with a little of me as well." He said softly as he cuddled him, "Go to sleep sweetheart. You'll need changing again soon." David enjoyed the softness of Harry and felt himself going to sleep...

BANG BANG BANG

David awoke to the sound of the front door being knocked loudly, Harry began wailing and David cuddled him close, "It's ok, Its Ok." He mumbled as he put him in his Moses basket and went to the door. No sooner did he open it did Max come charging through the door. "Right, where is he?!", He thundered as he went into the living room and kitchen, rummaging through cupboards. "Where's who?!", David asked as Harry began crying again, "Simon, that's who!", Max yelled as he went upstairs, David followed him. "Stop it Max, your frightening Harry! Simon's at work!", David shouted as Max began searching his and Carols bedroom. "No, he ain't. The car lot isn't open today! Now where is he?!", Max thundered, pointing a finger at David's chest. "I don't know then Max, what's he done to upset you?", David asked calmly but Max kept his voice raised, "Money has gone missing from the Car lot, over five hundred quid has gone! That money was for me to take the kids on holiday and its all gone and Simon stole it because it's on CCTV!", He then advanced towards David, "You tell him he either hands the money back or I'm reporting him to the police for theft." He said in a low voice before storming out of the house and David ran into the living room comforting Harry. Wait till he saw Simon.

It was over four hours later when Simon bothered to show his face. Carol was already home and David had told her everything. When he saw Simon come towards the house, David told Carol to take Harry and go upstairs which she did. He stood by the door and when Simon walked in he punched him in the face. "You stupid, selfish bastard!", David shouted as Simon staggered about clutching his nose. "What are you talking about?" Simon said thickly as blood starting dripping from his nose. David dragged him into the living room by the collar. "Max came round earlier, shouting the odds and says he caught you nicking money that was meant for his holidays." Simon buried his face in his hands, "I had my reasons David, I did what I did for a reason." He sighed but David was so angry now that he was shaking, "I suggest you give the money back to Max." He said in a low voice but Simon shook his head, "Can't do that. I've already invested it on a house." David was shocked by this. "What?" He whispered, Simon nodded, "Yeah I've invested the money to buy a house. I couldn't have stayed with you forever David, you know that and Max owes me for all the favours I've done for him." David cut him of with a bellow, "So you've stolen from him? Do you realise that Max will get the police involved and you'll go go prison for theft and potentially drag us through the dirt? Don't you think we've been through enough this past year? Are you so bloody stupid?!" Simon couldn't look at him then, David felt the anger rising,"I want you to leave." David concluded and Simon grabbed David shoulders, "I'm so sorry David, really I am. I was desperate!", He pleaded but David turned away from him, "You could've asked me for the money. Now you've landing us in trouble. Now go. GET OUT!" He yelled and Simon quickly left the house. David collapsed onto the sofa and Carol came in and sat with him. "I heard everything. Are you alright?", She asked and David rested his head on her shoulder, "How could he have been so stupid?", David whispered, Carol kissed his head, "I'll talk to Max, not right now off course but I will talk to him." Carol said softly. She gently rubbed her nose against David's and led him upstairs where Harry was fast asleep. As David climbed into bed, he began thinking that he had been too harsh with Simon and wondered whether to go out and look for him but then decided against it. He fell asleep then, thinking about Simon and his selfish mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks went by and David didn't hear anything from Simon. Not that he was bothered, Simon had almost got him and Carol in trouble with the police and he didn't know whether or not to forgive him for that. Harry was now four months old and was starting to develop his features, it was clear that he was going to take after David strongly. By now Carol and David began thinking about his christening and who to have as godparents. Carol instantly decided that Kat and Shirley were going to be Godmothers but David couldn't think of who to have as godfathers. David was thinking about this when Carol came in carrying Harry who was crying for his bottle, David grabbed a bottle from the cupboard and passed it to Carol. "What are you thinking about?", She asked as she joined him at the table feeding Harry. David shrugged, "Just thinking about to have as the Godfathers. Was gonna ask Simon but after what he done, there's no way I'm asking him." As Carol brought up Harry's wind, David had a good look at him, "He's gonna be a very handsome man when he grows up." He remarked proudly then he picked Harry up and bounced him. Not a good idea. Harry throwed up on David's shirt and David groaned. "Is it just me that you want to be sick on?" He said as he took his shirt off, Carol watched him, licking her lips, admiring his lean torso. Carol carried Harry into the living room and put him in his new playpen,courtesy of Kat who had bought it for her. Carol stared at Harry and smiled at him while Harry smiled back, "Your such a lovely baby Harry. Your gonna break some hearts when you get older." She whispered. Then she went back into the kitchen and David greeted her with a passionate kiss and as she sat on his knee she felt him go hard underneath. David looked her with a mischievous look on his face and began slowly unbuckling his belt, Carol then pulled down her jeans along with her knickers, David, whose erection was out after he pulled his trousers and boxers off Sat down on the table. Carol knew what to do, she lowered herself down on his lap and moaned as his erection entered her. She moved slowly then began getting faster and harder and David started groaning deeply,"it's been a while." He said while he was being rode, Carol nodded, kissing him as she moved on him. Soon they both felt their orgasm coming and Carol felt David's erection leak within her. She held her to her chest as they both tried to steady their breathing and heart rate. Carol got of him and began putting her jeans back on, not caring that she had David's semen running down her legs.

David returned to work a week later. He was in charge of the paperwork and making sure the tax was up on some of the cars. He would have brought Harry to work with him but Carol insisted that he stayed with her. David was processing a particular document when Lauren came in, clutching a piece of paper, "Alright, what's up?", David asked, Lauren passed him the paper, "This is for you. It was left on your desk yesterday but you wasn't at work so I kept it." David looked at the note and nodded to Lauren who left then. He unfolded the note and looked at what it said.

Alright David

So sorry what I've done. I'm an idiot, through and through.

I've raised the cash to pay Max. Need to see you.

Here's my number 0121 543 778

Please call me

Simon

David felt an urge to screw the note up but Simon did seem genuinely sorry for his actions. He sighed heavily as he read the note again. He then began thinking about contacting him. But he was torn. What was he going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

David made his way to a nearby payphone and dialled the number into it, waiting for the dialling tone. He wasn't going to contact him at first, Simons betrayal had been stomach turning to say the least but he was still his brother and Pat always said that she had brought them up to watch out for each other. At last Simon answered

"Hello." He said, David sighed heavily before answering, "Simon, I got your note, what do you want?" Simon was happy to hear from his brother again. "I want to say sorry properly, David for all the trouble I've caused." He said apologetically, David raised his voice, "How can you be sorry? After what you've done to me and the family, you nearly got us in fucking trouble Simon and all you can say is sorry?!" He yelled down the phone, he was about to put the phone down when Simon quickly said, "David I want to make it up to you, please come down to Walford E20, I've been there for three weeks so far." David took all this in, writing it down on a post stick note. "Will you come?", He asked and David sighed, "Yeah and you better hAve a good apology." Before putting the phone down. He gathered all his files together and made his way home.

Once home, he could hear Sonya and Carol sighing and coeing and went to see what it was about. When he walked in, Carol had Harry on her lap and he was dressed in a white suit with a matching hat and boots, David sighed at him, he looked so adorable. "David, look at Harry. This is his christening outfit, Bianca bought it." Carol remarked and David knealt down, stroking Harry's cheek and grinning as he saw Harry smile at him. "You look very handsome Harry, everyone will want to eat you up." He cooed and starting making funny noises, "He's trying to talk." Sonya said, Carol put Harry on the floor and he crawled over to David who picked him up, "I'll go and take his suit off and he can have a nap." David said, kissing Carols cheek and taking Harry upstairs. Once he had changed him into his blue all in one he put him into his crib, Harry gripped the handle bars and was looking at David with his dark blue eyes, David smiled and kissed his head, "You've brought so much joy to my life, you've made me realise I can be a better father. I love you so much as does mummy." He whispered before leaving the room.

Later that night, David walked along to Walford E20 where Simon lived, it was a quiet deserted place and David knew that his dad used to live there years ago. As he knocked on the door, he waited for Simon to answer, he saw graffiti on the wall which said, Pete Beale 1968, the year that Pete had moved in with his new wife Kathy. He smiled to himself and the door opened, "Hello Simon." David said casually, Simon didn't look at him, "Come in mate." He said quietly and David followed him, eager to know what his excuse was for betraying him the way he did.


	6. Chapter 6

David sat down on the sofa watching as Simon poured him and himself a scotch, when Simon passed it over to him, David felt an urge to tip it over his head. Simon sat in front of him, avoiding his gaze, "Look, I know what I did was terrible but I swear I never meant for you and Carol to get involved." He said in an apologetic tone but David roller his eyes, "And you think sorry is going to justify what you did?!" He snapped, keeping a tight grip on the glass. Simon felt his temper rising, "Will you listen to me for once in your life?!" He shouted and David rose to his feet. "Why should I listen to you?! You nearly got me and Carol in trouble with the old Bill but thanks to Carol Max decided not to press charges. Do you know something? I wish you never come back, you promised you would help me and Carol with Harry but you go behind our back and steal money of my brother in law to pay for an house?! You know I would have given the money if you asked!", Simon scoffed, "No you wouldn't, your as tight as a ducks arse, I'm also regretting coming to see you an all, you and Carol at it all the time, the baby squealing its head off, putting me of sleep, by rights you should have had him aborted. You'll end up doing the same as you did with your other kids!" David punched him in the face then and grabbed his jacket, "I've done nothing but look out for you Simon and you threw it back in my face. I love Carol and I love Harry and we don't regret him not one bit. Oh, it's his christening at the end of the month and if you don't turn up, I want you out of my life for good." He turned on his heel and left the flat, Simon watched him leave through a window and felt the tears coming, David was right. He was a selfish bastard.

David watched as Harry crawled on the bedroom floor and smiled. He could move so quickly. "I'll have to enter you in a baby crawling race." He said fondly and Harry continued crawling. Carol came in with two cups of tea and a dummy in her mouth. Placing the cups on the bar, she picked Harry up and sat him on her knee, putting the dummy in his mouth. "Did you speak to Simon then?" She asked as she gently bounced Harry on her knee, David nodded," Yeah, it was ok." He lied and Carol smiled. "I take it we will see him at the christening then?", David shrugged, "You never know with our Simon." He mumbled as he held Harry's hand, Carol passed him over to him."We never know with uncle Simon do we?" He said to Harry who just looked at him.

As David got into bed, he watched Harry sleeping and smiled. Harry was so gorgeous to look at and David was enamoured with him as was Carol but Simons words had penetrated him and David felt as if what he was saying was actually going to happen but David was determined to prove him wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

In the run up to the christening David was struggling who to have as Godfathers to Harry. Carol had insisted that one of them should be Max which though David wasn't to keen on the idea of having as Godfather but agreed with Carol all the same. David also was troubled by the fact that Simon hadn't been in contact with him but a part of him was glad. He still was very angry by his comments about Harry and didn't know whether he should forgive him for what he had said.

Finally the day of the christening arrived. Carol looked lovely in a white suit with matching high heels and David wore a black suit looking the business. "You look sexy David." Carol remarked as she saw him in the living room, David smiled and put his arms round her waist, "So do you darling. Beautiful." He whispered, kissing her neck just as Sonya and Bianca came in, "Oh Get a room the pair of you." Bianca said embarrassed, Sonya nudged her in the ribs, "Oh leave them alone Bianca. I bet you and Dwayne do that when no one's looking." Bianca went red and Carol hugged her, "It was really good of you to come Bianca, shame Dwayne couldn't." Bianca nodded then Tiffany, Liam and Morgan came in all dressed up and Whitney came in holding Harry who was already dressed in his christening outfit with his matching hat and boots. "Aww, Harry looks so cute like that." Bianca cooed and Harry began to laugh. He was five months old now, nearly six and already was trying to say his first word. Carol held him and David stroked his face, "Right little gentlemen you are, ain't you?" He said softly and Harry smiled at him. Then the taxi pulled up. "Come on everyone lets go!" Carol called and everyone left the house.

The family all hanged outside waiting for the Vicar to call them in. Max arrived then and took Harry from David, "Spitting Image of you David. Let's hope he don't turn out like you an all." He remarked and David felt an urge to punch his head in. He almost snatched Harry from Max and Harry began to cry as he wanted feeding, "Bianca, pass a bottle from the bag." David asked Bianca and she gave him a bottle, as David fed Harry he could see that some of the men were sniggering and he felt himself go red. Then in the distance he could see a figure coming towards the church. David wondered who it was for a minute then as the figure got closer, he smiled. Simon had turned up. Then the Vicar came out, "Were ready for you now. If you'd like to come in." The guests started making their way into the church but David hung back. "Come on David. It's time to start." Carol called as she noticed David was standing still. "Wait there please." He said as he made his way towards Simon. Simon smiled at him, "you didn't think I'd miss my nephews christening did you? I'm really really sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it and I'm really sorry about all the trouble I caused. Can you ever forgive me?" He said pleadingly and David realised just how sorry he was. "I still need another godfather for Harry." David said and Simon began to cry and the two men embraced,being careful not to squash Harry. "Come on Bruv, let's go in." David whispered and Simon wiped his eyes.

"Harry Simon Wicks, I baptize you in the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost." The vicar was saying while Carol was holding Harry, David and Simon stood by proudly. Harry didn't mind having water put on his head and even giggled as he was paraded through the church for everyone to look at. Shirley and Kat and Simon and Max both made vows to protect Harry and it was soon over with everyone heading back to the Queen Vic.

Half way through the party, David asked to make a speech, he stood on the stage and everyone turned to look at him, "As you all know why we are here today. To celebrate my son's big day. Harry is someone who I thought would never exist and I was shocked to discover that he was on the way. Me and Carol had only been married three months and this was a late wedding present even though we are supposed to be grandparents now. But Harry has changed our lives for the better. He's made me a better man and I am already so proud of him. I love you Harry and so does your mummy and we hope that when you grow up, you'll make us proud of you." Some of the women were in tears by the affectionate words of a father while the men began clapping. Max and Ian didn't clap but David wasn't bothered. He made his way over to Simon, "You can always come back and live with us." He suggested but Simon shook his head, "No. I'll be in your way. But I'm always gonna be there for you and help you and Carol. You ain't heavy, your my brother." And he embraced him. Two brothers reconciled then Simon raised his glass, "To our mother who would have been proud of you for turning your life round." And David raised his glass.


	8. Chapter 8

Months later and Harry was now 9 months old and was going to celebrate his first Christmas. Both Carol and David brought him toys for Christmas and had them wrapped and stored away in their wardrobe. Harry was also trying to talk and could now climb up the stairs which did both of them proud, Carol also brought a walker in order to encourage him to start walking though Harry couldn't achieve this yet.

Then a week before Christmas, Carol was tidying up the house getting ready for when Bianca and the kids came to visit, Harry was in his walker watching her and Carol smiled at him, "Mummy has to get the house clean because your big sister is coming to see us, isn't she?" She said in a small voice to Harry before she started polishing the bar. Then she heard a small voice.

"Mama."

Carol turned on her heel towards Harry who was looking at her with his big blue eyes. She knew it down in front of him, "Mama." He said and Carol smiled before running into the hallway. "David! Come here!" She called up the stairs and David ran downstairs his hair dripping wet. "Harry said his first word." She gushed with tears in her eyes and David picked Harry up. "Whose this, Harry?" He said pointing at Carol, Harry didn't say anything at first then he said,"Mama." David gave a little laugh then he said, "And who am I?" Harry looked at him but didn't speak. David felt a bit upset that Harry could remember Carol but not him. Carol cuddled him then and whispered, "He's knows who you are." But David wasn't sure. He felt tears come to his eyes but he whispered to Harry, "Good boy."

Christmas day finally arrived and everyone was having a brilliant time, the kids loved their presents, David and Carol had managed to have a quick half hour of fun upstairs while everyone was recovering from the Christmas dinner and Harry was enjoying his new toys. Tiffany and Morgan loved playing with him and Harry loved the attention and grizzled when they stopped playing with him. David came downstairs and held Harry in his arms, "First Christmas. Soon will be your first birthday. The first anniversary of the day that I first held you in my arms." He whispered, kissing his head, Harry looked up at him and David put him in his high chair, getting ready to feed him when David heard a voice saying, "Dada."

David thought he had imagined it at first. The voice seemed so distant but then he heard it again, "Dada." David laughed then just as Carol came in the kitchen. "Whose this Harry?" David asked and Harry said, "Mama." "And whose this?" Carol said pointing at David, Harry gave a giggle, "Dada." His parents smiled at him and embraced each other. They were Harry's Mama and Dada and they were proud to be so.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again the new year arrived quick. 2016 was going to be an eventful year just like that last. It was March again and time for Harry's first birthday. Neither Carol and David could believe that it had finally come, it seemed only yesterday that baby harry was brought home from the hospital. Simon came round that morning to help set up for the small family party that was happening that afternoon. "Here bruv, seems only yesterday He was screaming his head of trying to Suckle you dry." He said with a chuckle, David nodded, "Doesn't time fly?" He responded getting Harry's nappy changed after he weed himself. He then began to tickle Harry's tummy which caused him to giggle and make a grab for one of his fingers and cuddled it to him. "Awww, so affectionate ain't ya?" David cooed to him as he picked him up, Simon smiled,"He's a look a bit like your dad." He said sadly and David looked at Harry, "well he's strong built, that's it when it comes to Dad. And he was your dad, I know not biologically but he was still your dad." Simon grimaced then Harry was placed in his arms, "Do me a favour, get the birthday boy dressed, I've gotta pop to the car lot." And he grabbed his coat and left. Simon sat at the table with Harry, "Your such an handsome boy, you look like David but you've got your mom's eyes. You would have loved your grandad, he was a grafter through and through and a very nice man. Better than my dad, God he was a right beast." Harry just stared at him and Simon kissed his head before popping him on the changing mat to get him dressed into his jeans and top with said I love my mummy and daddy.

Once all the family had arrived, Carol who was dressed in a floral printed dress, brought the birthday cake into the living room which was shaped like a lion. Harry was seated on David's knee and Harry giggled and clapped his hands as he saw the candles. Both Carol and David blew out the candles and Harry giggled excitedly. Everyone clapped and all wanted to play with him. Carol went into the kitchen and David followed her putting his arms around her. "You alright sweetheart?" He asked and Carol smiled brightly, "never felt better in all my life.I think we did the right thing in keeping Harry. He's so precious." And they kissed passionately and they held each other, all the love they had for each other pouring out.

Later that night, Carol was tidying up upstairs after everyone had gone home when she heard singing coming from hers and David's bedroom, she peeked in and found David by Harry's crib singing a lullaby as Harry slowly fell asleep.

Baby Mine, Don't you cry

Baby Mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part

Baby of Mine

Little one when you play

Don't you mind what they say

Let those eyes sparkle and chime

Never a tear

Baby of Mine

Carol smiled and felt tears coming to her eyes and she knew David was emotional as well. The song was what Pete sang to him when he was a baby. Simon had mentioned this at the party as Pat had told him, indicating that when Pete was around, he could be a loving father. She came into the room then just Harry was sleeping g and wrapped her arms around David, "I love you Mr Wicks." She whispered, David smiled at her. "I love you too Mrs Wicks." And they kissed. Then they looked into the crib and whispered to Harry, "And we love you, Harry Simon Wicks." They whispered together.

The end


End file.
